


Prove It

by Got7hearts



Category: GOT7
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breathplay, Flirting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snake bite jb, dirty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Got7hearts/pseuds/Got7hearts
Summary: For as long as he can remember Jaebum has always been there, protecting him and taking care of him like the big brother he never had so what happens when Jaebum is pronounced an alpha and Jinyoung an omega and the air between the two suddenly shifts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written jjp in a while and I've had like tons of ideas for them and started some of them but haven't finished a single one but here it is. I've always wanted to do an abo fic and I've been seeing WAY too much bottom!jb so I'm here to take it back to top!jb. And because I just need to write something.

For as long as Jinyoung could remember Jaebum was always there, always there to save him, to protect him. Jaebum was like the older brother he never had. He and Jinyoung’s parents were long time friends so naturally the two boys became inseparable. Jinyoung always trailing behind his trusted hyung.

That is until Jaebum was pronounced an alpha and Jinyoung an omega. The air between seem to shift slightly and Jinyoung didn't know just quite how to handle it, fuck he wasn’t even completely sure what had changed between them. All he knew was that Jaebum suddenly smelled irresistibly good, like pine wood and cherries. He often found himself trying really hard not to jump into Jaebum’s arms, bury his face in the crook of his neck and lick it.

Everything about their new dynamic was disturbing. Especially seeing as Jinyoung has always only seen Jaebum as his older brother and he's pretty sure Jaebum has always felt the same way about him.

“So, is Jae picking you up today?” Mark asked through his chewing. Mark is Jinyoung’s closest friend outside of Jaebum. They had become even closer after Jaebum had went off and grew up into a big strong alpha, unable to spare less and less time for his precious Jinyoung.

“I don't know. I guess.” Jinyoung sighs. Jaebum has been picking him up from school a lot more lately since he was branded an omega. Jinyoung thinks it's because his mother is worried about him so she has Jaebum keeping tabs on him.

“So, when are you gonna tell him he's imprinted on you?” Mark giggles. Jinyoung reddens immediately, his shoulders going tense at the question. Mark has been insisting that Jinyoung is completely in love with Jaebum to the point where the older boy has imprinted on him, the thought makes Jinyoung’s entire body burn up everytime he brings the topic up.

“Would you stop! He has not. That's really gross, he's like my brother.” Jinyoung snaps. Jaebum imprinting on him would mean that he would only want to mate with him when the time came, a time Jinyoung is not looking forward to.

“Why not? He's not  _ really _ your brother,” Mark's eyes sparkle mischievously, “and besides he's a strong alpha and he needs a mate. His Jinyoungie would be the perfect omega. He's already marking you” Mark doubles over in his high-pitched laughter when Jinyoung’s blush deepens.

“Oh shut up and worry about getting knotted by Jackson. I know you want to have his pups.” Jinyoung spits and Mark freezes in his bantering.

“Ok ew stop.” Mark sighs.

“You’re the one being gross.”

“Don't act like you don't want to mate. I mean when we go into heat, I heard it's terrible you won't have any choice probably. Unless you want to wait it out miserable.” Mark is also an omega and he's taken quite a liking, whether he wants to admit it or not, to a very athletic and loud alpha, whom is also friends with Jaebum, Jackson Wang.

“Is it true you only want the alpha imprinted on you when you're in heat?” Jinyoung asks cautiously. He hasn't taken a liking to anyone in specific so he couldn't imagine mating with anyone in his first heat cycle. Anyone except… _ No Jinyoung. _

“I mean you could mate with anyone but yeah you'll mostly want them.” Mark inhales the last of his sandwich. “I wonder if you'll be mewling Jaebum’s name.” Mark starts again with his teasing and laughing.

“Stop!” Jinyoung slaps Mark's thigh with a blush spreading across his cheeks again. They're playfully going back and forth so much so neither realize the figure approaching them until Jinyoung  _ smells  _ him nearing.

“Jinyoung-ah,” his voice is deep, much deeper than before when they were kids, Jaebum has always had Jinyoung by a good five years so the younger boy has basically watched his grow into a grown man in no time.

Jinyoung can't help himself as he eyes trail over the older boy. He often gets lost in his red eyes, which he’s had every since becoming an alpha and his lips,  _ fuck _ . Jaebum went and pierced his lips on impulse, snake bites, the metal shining as he runs his tongue across his bottom lip. He's wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans, his black hair slicked back.  _ God he smells so good and he's so big now maybe in more ways than one. _

_ Jinyoung stop. _

“Are you ready to go?” He drawls on, snapping Jinyoung out his trailing thoughts. The younger boy looks up at him with a shy nod. He can feel the dominating power in the older boy's voice something he never felt before being an omega.

“Hey Mark, do you need a ride too?” Jaebum asks and there he goes again playing big brother. He's always like this and it's what Jinyoung loves most about him but he hates it at the same time because now things are different and now it's confusing him.

“Um..I'm kinda waiting for someone.” Mark replies and Jaebum smirks, “Jackson?” He chuckles at the blonde.

“Yeah.” Mark blushes even he seems meek under Jaebum’s gaze. “Tell him I said hi and I'll meet up with him later then.” Mark nods, giving Jaebum an assuring smile.

“Come on Jinyoung.” Jaebum finally turns his gaze back to him. Jinyoung gets up and says his goodbye to Mark, who just winks and wiggles his eyebrows at him suggestively. Jinyoung rolls his eyes in return and starts walking after Jaebum.

“How was school?” The older boy asks as they approach his black car.

“It was good.” That's another thing, their conversations use to be exciting and carefree, now all of sudden they've become charged and tense, something invisible lingering between them in the air. And Jinyoung feels they're either growing apart or growing into something else. Something he's not sure of and he's definitely not ready to ask Jaebum about.

“Jinyoung-ah, is everything ok? You seem to be always thinking lately,” Jaebum starts as he pins Jinyoung outside against the car door, “Is my Jinyoungie suddenly growing up into big omega, ready to do things with scary alphas?” He says as if he’s reading his mind, a talent he’s had since they were kids, his voice deep and sending shivers down Jinyoung's spine. He can't tell if he's joking or not like he use to but he also can't help the sudden arousal he's feeling. He hates Jaebum for these flirty moments that are suddenly occurring more and more.

“Wh-what.  _ Hyung _ ..” Jinyoung means to come across stern but it comes out in a whine and he wants to cringe at how submissive he feels.

“You know I can smell it Jinyoung?” his face is inches away, Jinyoung can feel his breath ghost across his face. His scent intoxicating and crushing to Jinyoung.

“Smell what?” He furrows his brows at the other boy. “Your arousal.” Jaebum breathes out, low and dangerous and Jinyoung shudders. Why is he doing this.

“Would you cut it out Jaebum!” Jinyoung says as Jaebum laughs at his blushing. “Aww Jinyoungie, don't tell me you have a crush on hyung.” Jaebum teases more.

“No way! That's gross!” Jinyoung shrieks, finally pushing the older away. “I'm just kidding, sweetheart. Relax. You'll find your alpha.” Jaebum ruffles his hair and opens the door for him.

“I'm starting to think I don't want one, if they're all as annoying as you.” Jinyoung huffs, shutting the door after himself.

“You'll need one soon. I'm worried about you walking around unmatted. No one has tried messing with you right?” Jinyoung looks down into his lap, Jaebum is always worrying about him which is why he makes him wear his clothes, to mark him.

“No. I'm fine. Don't worry.”

 

The drive goes fairly smooth, Jaebum doesn’t try to make anymore confusing, greasy moves on him and they just chit-chat about how school and pack life is going.

Sometimes Jinyoung feels like he and Jaebum are now worlds apart as he’s eighteen and will be just graduating high school this year and Jaebum has already graduated college and leads his own pack. But Jinyoung still enjoys their conversations no matter how things have changed.

Jinyoung hums along to the songs on the radio as they drive through his neighborhood and Jaebum glances at him every now and then with a small smile. The older boy makes a turn, swiftly pulling up to Jinyoung’s driveway.

Jaebum has been looking after him for the past few days while his parents are away on vacation. Which is great because he gets the house to himself but its also a curse because he’s often left alone with Jaebum and his confusing feelings for Jaebum.

They both get out of the car and Jaebum walks Jinyoung up to the door, the younger boy unlocks it and steps into the foyer. “Hey I’m going to hang out with Jackson for a little tonight, I’ll come back to check on you ok? Do you need me to sleep over?” Jaebum asks.

“Ok. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’ll be fine.” Jinyoung assures him as he removes his shoes and heads over to the couch to flop down.

“Well ok but I’ll still check on you before heading home.”

“Ok hyung.” Jinyoung hums, flicking through the channels. Jaebum walks toward him and hovers over his sprawled out body. He leans down so he’s once again inches away from the younger boy’s face, “If my Jinyoungie gets scared, he’ll call me right?” he drops his voice and Jinyoung drops his sanity.

He fights against his inner-desire to pull Jaebum down on top of him and sighs, “Would you stop, you creep.” he says as he softly pushes the bigger boy away.

“I’m serious though, if you feel afraid, call me and I’ll come back.” Jaebum says sternly.

“Ok dad.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and Jaebum plucks him in the forehead before getting up and heading toward the stairs, “where you going?” Jinyoung turns his head to follow his movement.

“I’m gonna borrow your shower. You can join at anytime.” he laughs on his way up the stairs, completely missing the way Jinyoung huffs but blushes hotly. His body is burning up and telling him he wants to join him but his mind is telling him that he shouldn’t, that it's totally wrong and he’s probably joking.

So Jinyoung just continues to slumps around on the couch and tries hard,  _ very hard _ , not to imagine the older boy underneath the hot spray of his shower. Eventually he hears Jaebum come out of the bathroom an hour later.

Jinyoung whips his head back around just as Jaebum is reaching the last step, his taut, well-toned torso completely exposed, sweatpants hanging loosely around his waist and oh does Jinyoung want to reach out for touch or taste even.

“Put a shirt on.” he clears his throat loudly, returning his attention back to the television.

“Why when you’re so clearly enjoying the view?” Jaebum chuckles, slowly putting his shirt on as he's told. Jinyoung grunts in reply.

“Alright I’m going now, I’ll be back later.”

“Ok.” Jinyoung wants to ask where he’s going dressed like that, looking so good; black jogger sweatpants, black t-shirt and black bomber jacket, but he decides against getting into the older boy’s business. Besides he’s pretty sure he’s headed to a club or something, which makes Jinyoung uneasy suddenly. But he tries to bury the feeling.

  
  


Jaebum arrives at the longue he and Jackson frequent because hell, the place is chill, the boys and girls are cute and the booze is nice. Besides it's very stressful to be a pack leader, more stressful than Jaebum would have ever imagined and even more stressful without a mate; something Jaebum needs to start thinking about a little more.

“Hey hyung over here!” Jackson is yelling across the room, the music in the longue way more toned down than it would be in a typical club so a lot of people turn to look at the loud boy. Jaebum can’t help but let out a little laugh as he makes his way toward the other boy, who is now waving his arms in the air at him.

“Hey Jackson.” Jaebum greets him as he sits beside him. Jackson seems to have already ordered a few drinks but his tolerance is quite high so he’s nowhere near as drunk as he could be.

“So how’s life?” Jackson grins, putting his arm around Jaebum’s shoulder. Jaebum smiles and leans in a little, Jackson has always been touchy and at first it startled the older boy but now he’s use to the other alpha’s platonic advances.

“Great if I could find a mate soon.” Jaebum says as he reaches out for one of the drinks on the table. He needs to get this night started now, he needs to get lost in the warmth of some booze before he goes crazy with stress.

“Mate? What do you mean? Your mate is right under your nose. And I mean I would mate with you, you're sexy, but ya know I've got my eyes on a cute blonde and we're both alphas and I'm not trying to bottom.” Jackson laughs loudly after rambling.

“Shut up. And I have a mate?” Jaebum chuckles, taking a sip of the drink he’s stolen from Jackson, knowing exactly who the other boy is talking about.

“Yeah. Jinyoung.” Jackson deadpans.

“First off, we’ve been over this, he’s too young and he only sees me as a brother.” Jaebum sighs. If he had to admit it to himself, Jinyoung would definitely be a perfect candidate as his mate; he already knows him very well and he’s everything Jaebum isn’t, the perfect balance.

However, Jaebum knows the other boy’s feelings don’t go past anything but brotherly love, even though they’re not brothers and Jaebum had come to the startling conclusion that he may want to fuck the younger boy into the mattress after he became an omega. What can he say, the younger boy is feisty, smells like strawberries and mints and _he's_ _fucking gorgeous._

“Hey age isn’t shit but a number. He’s old enough. He’s legal. And I’m pretty sure you’ve imprinted on him so I don’t think that’s true.” Jackson laughs again.

“What. I haven’t. Stop.” Jaebum pushes him slightly and downs another drink. Just the thought of him possibly imprinting on Jinyoung making him dizzy, from excitement or dread he doesn’t know. He’s been told by more than one observer that Jinyoung may very well be attracted and attached to him romantically but he’s successfully ignored them all. Not once even thinking of confronting the younger about the topic, only flirting with him, endlessly feeding off the high he gets when the younger is flustered or turned on or both.

Ok so maybe Jinyoung does feel something for him because he can smell it every time, but he’s decided it's just teen hormones. He felt the same at that age about plenty of people that he didn’t necessarily want to mate with, he didn't want to be emotionally tied to that person forever. It meant nothing. Besides did he really want to be the one to take Jinyoung’s innocence or whatever was left of it.

_ Fuck yeah. _

But he could never, not to his precious little Jinyoung.  _ Right? _

“Just stop fighting it hyung. He’s going to want you when he goes into heat anyway. Are you gonna wait till that moment comes to find out?” Jackson grins and snatches his drink back from the older’s fingers. Jaebum sighs deeply, the question sending him into a frenzy of wild thoughts.

“Just shut up and let me get drunk.” Jaebum groans, standing up to look for more drinks at the bar. Jackson just laughs behind him.

  
  


And oh does Jaebum get drunk, so drunk that he stumbles back into Jinyoung’s house as promised, to check on him and almost cracks his head open on the marble flooring. “Shit. Whyyy is this floor so slippery.” he seethes, trying to make his way up the staircase to the younger boy’s room.

When he reaches the door, he breathes in softly before opening it to see Jinyoung sleeping soundly, as he should be at three in the morning. Jaebum should be going now but something tells him he wants to stay, that he wants to enter the room. That something is the sweet smell of Jinyoung’s scent.

Jaebum softly pads over to the boy’s bed and gazes down at him. “You’re so pretty.” he whispers drunkenly. He wants to forever remember this image of Jinyoung, sleeping, the moonlight filtering through the window, hitting his ethereal features just perfectly.

Something tells Jaebum he should definitely go home but the younger boys scent, once again stronger than his will, tells him to get in bed with Jinyoung. And he does, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s sleeping frame. He’s warm and plush against Jaebum’s body.

“Nnnggg hyung.” Jinyoung shifts in his arms, stirring awake.

“Hey sweetheart.” Jaebum drawls, the smile creeping across Jinyoung’s face sending a wave of warmth crashing over his senses, which he’s sure he’s long lost control of.

“You’re drunk hyung.” Jinyoung whispers, snuggling into the older boy’s neck, feeling the vibrations from Jaebum’s throat as he hums in agreement.

“I don’t wanna go home Jinyoungie, you’re so warm and I love you so much.” Jaebum confesses, his drunkenness clearly clouding his judgement, if only they were both drunk so Jinyoung would also forget this moment in the morning. Jinyoung stiffens in his hold and if Jaebum weren’t drunk he would have tried to save this situation but he is and he doesn’t care.

“You what?” Jinyoung swallows.

“I love you. You’re so gorgeous and I want you.” he whispers lowly. He can feel Jinyoung shudder and there’s the smell of arousal he loves so much creeping back from the other boy.

“Hyung….you’re drunk.”

“I know that Jinyoungie. Jeez.” Jaebum chuckles. Jinyoung groans and pulls away slightly from the older boy. “So you don’t know what you’re saying.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“But I do...I can prove it.” Jaebum slurs slightly, his red eyes going half-lidded.

“How?” Jinyoung whispers back.

“Give me consent.”

“For what?” the younger boy furrows his brows slightly.

“To prove it.” this makes Jinyoung laugh a little but he nods, “Ok.”

  
  


And without warning Jaebum’s lips are on his, they’re hot, wet and he can feel and taste the metal of his snake bites. Jinyoung goes wide-eyed at the sudden action. His mind is once again fighting his body as it tells him to pull away but this time he gives into his body as Jaebum’s irresistible scent washes over him, engulfing his sense completely.

Jaebum is dominating their kiss, using Jinyoung’s shock as leverage to deepen the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together, moving as if they have done this over a hundred times, when in fact this is the first time.

Jaebum slips his tongue inside of his mouth, licking at the wet muscle inside. Jinyoung whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut, giving in to the older boy’s ministration as he massages his tongue. He can feel the butterflies flittering around in his stomach and the heat gathering in his lower abdomen as Jaebum moves his hands to caress the small of his back and move further down later to grip his ass and thigh.

He pants, wanting Jaebum to devour him and take him whole but he’s obviously drunk and has no idea what he’s doing so although Jinyoung is  _ so  _ in love with the way Jaebum is hungrily nipping and sucking at his bottom lip and leaving trails of spit along his neck as he licks and bites at it, he knows this, whatever it is needs to stop.

“Hyung..fuck please.” Jinyoung whines.

“Oh? So naughty Jinyoungie.” Jaebum smirks.

“No hyung...we can’t. You’re drunk. Let’s just sleep.” Jinyoung finally gains enough willpower to push away and put at least 5 inches between him and the other boy who was previously flush up against his body.

“You keep saying that, but I’m trying to tell you Jin-..” Jaebum starts drunkenly as he tries to move closer only to have Jinyoung move away a little more, “No just sleep.” Jinyoung says sternly, putting his foot down, not literally but, you know, this has to stop.

“But-” Jaebum whines.

“No. Sleep.” Jinyoung commands, turning his back to the other boy so as not to be tempted again. But he feels Jaebum move closer to him until he’s cuddling him again and pressing his nose into his neck.

“Ok but I’ll still want you just as much when I'm sober.” Jaebum drawls lowly before drifting off to sleep, if only Jinyoung could do the same, instead the older boy’s actions and words keep him up, mind swirling with confusion and body hot and needy, till the crack of dawn before he falls asleep out of exhaustion.

 

_ Fuck Im Jaebum. Literally. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual takes a million years for me to write smut that still ends up shitty. But I would have had this up long ago had it not been for my busy life lately lol. But I hope you guys like it.

Jinyoung knows he’s overslept when the sun shines brightly on his face and he rolls over into the now empty, cold space with a groan. His eyes snap open when realizes why the space is empty, Jaebum left before he even woke up. Jinyoung reels back their heated moment last night and groans even louder. He’s praying Jaebum doesn’t remember anything because he may have been drunk but Jinyoung certainly wasn’t.

He rolls out of bed not even bothering to hurry getting dressed for school because he’s already late. He hops in the shower and fights against the urge to touch himself to the memories of Jaebum’s lips on his neck and rough hands on his ass.

When he’s done showering and dressing for the day, Jinyoung makes his way downstairs. He decides he should probably grab something quick to eat from the kitchen since he’s already late anyway. He freezes when he spots a container on the counter, a post-it stuck to the lid.

_ Jinyoung-ah, _

_ I know you’re going to oversleep, eat this on your way to school. _

_ Sorry for keeping you up all night ;P _

_ -Jaebum _

Jinyoung’s heart beats fast against his chest as he reads the last line. Did Jaebum remember what happened last night or was he just imaging what he had just read. If he did the ride home was bound to either be very awkward or very exposing and Jinyoung wasn’t ready for neither. He sighs, taking the container with him before heading to the door to slip on his shoes and be on his way.

 

The school day went as usual only he endured much more scolding than normally for being late but whatever cause he had survived most of the day without falling asleep. Now he’s hidden away in his secret hideout which is located in the school library, a cozy little space somewhere behind the many aisles of dusty books, that he and Mark frequent, usually when they’re skipping class.

Jinyoung sits back up against the wall on the floor and tries to read a few chapters of his latest read in order to get his mind off of a certain alpha. He gets through a few pages when Mark comes crawling up to him demanding to know where had been this morning.

“I overslept.” he explains without taking his eyes off the book.

“You. Overslept?” Mark says condescendingly.

“Yes.”

“Jinyoung you never over sleep.” he says, accenting the phrase “oversleep” with air quotation marks.

“Well. Ok a certain someone paid me a drunken visit to my bed and-” Jinyoung gives up and starts to explain, knowing that Mark wouldn’t let up until he told him the truth anyway.

“Wait you guys finally fucked?!!” he shrieks and Jinyoung has to clamp his hand over the older boy’s mouth because he’s just too damn loud to be in a library.

“No you jackass..We just sorta..You know..Kissed and stuff.” Jinyoung turns his gaze away, blushing hotly. The butterflies coming back to flutter around his stomach just thinking about the things Jaebum had done to him last night.

“Wow Jinyoung. Finally, you’ve realized how much you want Jaebum’s dick.” Mark laughs. Jinyoung isn’t surprised by the bantering and he sighs deeply, “Well he was drunk so I made him stop. I don’t think he knew what he was doing or saying and I hope he doesn’t remember.” Jinyoung looks down into his lap.

“Saying? What did he say?” Mark leaned in closer to his face, putting on the pressure for Jinyoung to spill the truth.

“He said he loved me and he wanted me.” he was barely audible, hoping Mark couldn’t hear anything he was saying but unfortunately he did and he could see the sparks light up in the older boy’s eyes. “HE CONFESSED TO YOU!?” he yells and it's probably the loudest Jinyoung had ever heard him in all his years of knowing him.

“He was drunk.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes, shooting down Mark’s idea that Jaebum could possibly be sincere in his confession to him.

“No. He confessed. Don’t you know what they say? Drunk people tell the truth.” Mark says, squishing Jinyoung’s cheeks. The younger boy pulls away, swatting his hand away from his face and shakes his head, “you’re such a hopeless romantic. Stop. He didn’t mean it.”

Jinyoung didn’t know why everytime he told himself that Jaebum didn’t mean what he had said or that he probably wouldn’t remember, he got really sad or regretful. Part of him hopes that Jaebum did mean it and that he did remember but the other part of him wants to act like it never happened so as not to ruin what he and the other boy have.

“Jinyoung you need to face your fears and confront him about it.” Mark furrows his eyebrows at the younger boy but he just hums in reply, clearly not wanting to talk about the topic anymore.

 

Jinyoung does his best to avoid Jaebum at all cost over the next few days, calling him with excuses as to why he doesn’t need to come and check on him. But Jaebum is really persistent and won’t take no for an answer today and it's really causing Jinyoung some panic. He doesn’t quite know how he’ll get out of this visit but he’s definitely not ready to face Jaebum either.

And besides that Jinyoung has been feeling slightly odd lately. For the past few days he’s been exceedingly uncomfortable and warm. Today his entire body feels so hot that he’s sweating profusely,his hair sticking to his forehead and he’s long removed most of his clothes.

Jinyoung knows there’s something wrong with him because he can’t stop panting as rests on his bed. Everything feels warm and he can feel himself getting horny for no reason. It's like no matter what he does he escape the heat.

“Heat….” he breathes out, groaning as he rolls over to reach his phone.

If this is what Jinyoung thinks it is, which he’s pretty sure he’s already gone into heat, he definitely does not want Jaebum to come to the house. Because he doesn’t even know what they are and he would really feel like shit if he can’t control himself enough and pressures Jaebum into mating with him. He wants Jaebum’s first mate to be someone he actually loves not Jinyoung, who’s pining after him and horny.

He quickly devises a plan of attack and calls Mark. The phone rings a few times before the other boy answers, “Hey Jinyoung...Jaebum was looking for you today. Why didn’t you come to school?” Jinyoung hadn’t been able to attend class for two days because he thought he had a little fever, well now he knows it definitely wasn't that. Mark sounds worried and if Jaebum had been looking for him at school today then that means he’s on his way there.

“Mark please help. I’m in heat...I think.” Jinyoung squirms, his erection becoming increasingly uncomfortable by the minute.

“Um woah. I like you and all but-” Mark starts with giggle.

“Not like that idiot!” Jinyoung whines.

“Well you said it not me.” he chuckles.

“Look I need you to pretend I’m with you. I’m going to call Jaebum and tell him I overslept or something but I met up with you after and I’m staying at your house.” he explains as fast as he can so that he can call Jaebum next. If Jaebum thinks he’s staying with Mark he won’t come check on him.

“Wait, for what?” Mark sounds confused on the other end.

“Because I don’t want him to come here…..I’m….Embarrassed.” he says lowly, blushing at the thought of Jaebum walking in on him being completely lewd and yearning for him.

“Why...Jinyoung he clearly wants you and you want him. It's going to be hard, and no that’s not a pun, if you don’t mate.” Mark says sternly.

“Please Mark. I can’t. I don’t want to do anything stupid.” Jinyoung pleads, wanting to get off the phone as soon as possible so he can tend to him rather aching needs.

“Ok ok. I’ll do it but I swear after this is over you better tell him. And if I get caught and he tries to murder me, its your fault.” he sighs, giving in to Jinyoung’s demands. The younger thanks him before ending the call and taking a deep breath before acting out the next part of his plan.

He thumbs over Jaebum’s contact name and finally presses the button and listens to it ring, every ring sending his heart rate higher and higher. He feels like he’s being strangled by the time Jaebum actually answers. His voice, so deep and enticing, it takes his last breath right out of him.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jinyoung shuts his eyes tightly and bites back a whimper that he so desperately wants to let out. He just wants to whine into Jaebum’s ear and tell him how much he wants for him but he shouldn’t, he can’t.

“Hyung..I’m going to stay at Mark’s so you don't have to come check on me. I didn’t go to class today because I overslept but we met up afterwards.” Jinyoung tries his best not to sound like his dick isn’t heavy against his stomach and twitching every time his hypersensitive ears even hears Jaebum breath.

“Ok. But I hope you’re not avoiding me. I miss you.” Jinyoung has to pull the phone away from his mouth as he whimpers and writhes around in his sheets. He can’t help himself when he suddenly wraps his fingers around his hardened cock.

“I’m not hyung. I miss you too.” he doesn’t intend for it sound breathy but it does and he prays Jaebum doesn’t notice. “Well ok. Just call me if you need anything.” Jinyoung feels a little shitty lying to Jaebum like this and he can hear the disappointment in his voice but he doesn’t want to pounce on him the moment he walks into the room. I mean he does but he doesn’t.

They end their call and Jinyoung finally lets out a sigh of relief. He’s still holding his erection in his hand and now he’s hung up on Jaebum’s voice and how he could practically smell him through the phone. His hand feels warmer than usual as he works his first orgasm through his body with a loud whine of Jaebum’s name, mind filled with images of the older boy pistoling into him. 

Jinyoung’s entire body is flushed, his stomach sticky with cum but he whimpers when he realizes he’s instantly hardened again. He can feel the aching in his unsatisfied lower area becoming painful already.

This is going to be a long week.

 

Jaebum has been sulking to himself since he drunkenly confessed to Jinyoung, whom he is sure is so freaked out he doesn’t even want him around anymore. But it's been about two days since Jinyoung has been staying with Mark and Jaebum is starting to get lonely.

He sighs as he pulls up to Jackson’s house. He gets out of his car, fixing his jacket before walking up to the door and entering without warning. They usually do that to each other but what he finds this time has him floored.

Jaebum stands there frozen in the middle of Jackson’s living room as he’s witnessing Mark straddling Jackson on his couch, giggling as the other boy kisses and bites at his collarbone. Jaebum’s presence clearly hasn’t been detected yet so he clears his throat, “Mark. Where’s Jinyoung.” he glares.

Mark instantly jumps out of Jackson’s arms and stares wide-eyed at the alpha. He can smell him getting nervous. “Um...He uh he went home.” Mark lies and Jaebum doesn’t know if he knows but he can tell he’s lying just by how his scent changes.

“Went home? Hasn’t he been home?” Jackson laughs, earning an elbow to the stomach from Mark.

“Mark. What’s going on.” Jaebum’s voice becomes more stern, his eyes narrowing.

“Look don’t get mad at me he told me not to tell you. I can’t.” Mark sighs.

“Well tell Jackson and he’ll tell me.” he snaps, Mark winces at his tone and finally gives in, technically if he tells Jackson and Jackson tells Jaebum then he’s in the clear right? Right? So he turns and whispers into the other alpha’s ear. Jaebum watches his eyes go wide and then a sly smile forms across his lips.

“What.” Jaebum demands impatiently.

“Awww your little Jinyoungie is in heat.” Jackson grins. Jaebum turns his attention back to Mark, taking a few more steps toward the other boy, “WHAT?! You let him stay like that by himself!?” Jaebum growls.

“I checked up on him but he told me not to come or tell you.” Mark explains, crossing his arms.

“And why not?”

“Because he doesn’t want you to come.” Jaebum is instantly wounded, his heart feeling like it's been pierced by a knife. He shifts his gaze away from the other two boys, looking down at the floor as he furrows his brows.

Of course, Jinyoung wouldn't want him to be there because then they would mate and Jinyoung clearly doesn’t want to mate with him. Jaebum already figured that after he had been avoiding him for days after he confessed. But even still Jinyoung could have told Jaebum he was in heat.

“Ok. Well. I’m going to head home.” he says lowly, feeling defeated. Mark and Jackson give him an apologetic look before waving goodbye to him.

 

Even if Jinyoung doesn’t want him there, that doesn’t mean that Jaebum can’t still check up on him. So immediately after entering his car before even starting it, he dials Jinyoung’s number, praying the younger boy answers.

And he does, this time Jaebum can tell he’s extremely distraught, “Hyung…” his voice is low and Jaebum can hear the need in it. He shuts his eyes as he tries to keep his own composure, “Jinyoung-ah, how are you feeling?” Jaebum asks.

“I’m ok.” his answer is short and sweet, Jaebum knows he’s going to try and make the conversation quick but the older boy has never been one to beat around the bush, “I know you lied about staying with Mark. And I know you’re in heat Jinyoung-ah.” he goes straight for the kill.

There’s a long pause between them and Jaebum can feel the tension building up, he can hear every shaky breath that Jinyoung takes. “Hyung, don’t come here.” he says, but it sounds muffled. “And why shouldn’t I?” Jaebum pushes further.

“Because I don’t want to do anything stupid. I don’t want to make a mistake.” Jinyoung cries.

“I’ll just be a mistake to you?” Jaebum is starting feel crushed, his pride wounded as he feels himself coming closer to spilling his guts to the younger boy again. How many times does he have to say it before he gets it? Or maybe this is just his way of kindly rejecting him.

“No that’s not what I mean.”

“Then what do you mean?” He needs to know, but highly doubts Jinyoung will give him anything more than these short, vague answers he’s been getting.

“Just don’t..” Jinyoung whines and Jaebum can already feel himself becoming aroused at the small sounds the younger boy is making that he may or may not know Jaebum can definitely hear on the other end.

“We don’t have to do anything Jinyoung. But you can’t stay like that.” Jaebum says before hanging up on the other boy. He’s done playing games and even if they won’t mate, it's not ok for him to be that way for too long. Jaebum knows Jinyoung has never been in heat before and damn sure knows he doesn’t know what to do.

 

When Jaebum arrives at Jinyoung house, he can already smell the younger before even entering. He takes a deep breath before climbing the stairs to the younger boy’s room, if he thought Jinyoung’s strawberry scent was intense before this was on another level. Jaebum had been in heat himself but he had never experienced being around someone else who was going through their own.

His eyes are rolling back in pleasure by the time he gets to Jinyoung’s bedroom door. His dick stirring before even turning the knob, he can hear Jinyoung whimpering and panting on the other end and he’s sure it's because Jinyoung can smell him.

“Jaebum hyung... _ Don’t _ .” He hears as he opens the door. The scene he’s witnessing he wants to remember it for the rest of his life; Jinyoung is completely naked except for the sweat drenched white t-shirt he’s wearing which is sticking to his flushed body as if it's one with his skin. His sheets are completely messy, mostly stained with Jinyoung cum which Jaebum can smell from where he stands, his hand still wrapped tightly around his heavy length as Jaebum comes closer, Jinyoung’s scent and body dragging him in by some kind of gravitational pull.

“Jinyoung-ah.” Jaebum eye’s narrow, locking with Jinyoung’s lust-blown ones.  _ Look at you... _

“Hyung please..I’m so embarrassed. Fuck.” Jinyoung breathes out.

“But you’re so cute like this Jinyoungie.” Jaebum smirks, licking at his snake bites as he thumbs at Jinyoung’s bottom lip.

Jinyoung feels like he’s losing his mind and Jaebum’s touch feels like fire on his skin, a fire he wants more of, a fire he wants inside of him. “Jaebum hyung please, I don’t want to do this to you. It's not fair to you.” Jinyoung can’t help himself as he licks and sucks at Jaebum’s fingers, coating them with his spit. His cherry scent so strong he can't control himself. He watches as Jaebum’s eyes trail after his tongue’s every move.

“But I keep trying to tell you Jinyoung-ah...I want you. I want you so badly. I love you so much but you keep pushing me away.” he leans down and whispers hotly in the younger boy’s ear sending a shiver down Jinyoung’s spine. Jaebum presses his mouth against the younger’s, kissing him hotly before he bites at his lower lip. His dick twitching every time Jinyoung moans into their kiss.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung whimpers when he pulls away. If he weren’t so needy and wanting Jaebum right now he would probably feel really stupid because if the older boy is saying what he thinks he’s saying then he’s been unsuccessfully getting himself off and putting himself through pain for the last few days all for nothing when he could have had Jaebum fucking him into the sheets.

“Are you running away because you can’t handle me Jinyoungie?” Jaebum nibbles at his ear, the metal of his snake bites rubbing against the taut skin, earning himself a low whine, “No. I want you too...I can handle you, please just fuck me. It hurts hyung.” he can’t stop himself from sounding disgustingly whiney and submissive and he knows Jaebum is getting off at every minute of this.

In the next breath Jinyoung takes, Jaebum’s body is already hovering over him, seeming bigger than he usually is. His red eyes dragging up and down his body, which in his third day of heat, feels like he’s gone up in flames. He’s sweating, sticky, covered in his own cum and Jaebum smells like something he wants to devour quickly.

“I need you inside me  _ now. _ ” Jinyoung mewls, reaching down to push his fingers into his already very slick hole. There’s so much slick coming out of him that he easily fits three of his fingers inside of himself. Jaebum growls as he watches the younger boy finger himself underneath him. He quickly removes his clothes, his dick, which has long since been achingly hard and dripping, springs free as he shoves his sweatpants away.

“I would eat you out like I always dreamed of but since it looks like you’re already ready for me,” his voice is low and dangerous as he lowers himself over the younger boy. And in an instant Jinyoung’s breath is sucked right out of him as Jaebum shoves his hand away from his ass and enters him all in one go. He slips in easily, moaning at how hot Jinyoung feels clenched around him.

 

“Hyung!” he cries, arching his back as he grabs at Jaebum’s biceps. The pleasure is instant and  _ so so  _ very addictive. Jaebum may have been a little straightforward about getting inside the younger boy but he waits until Jinyoung gives him a nod to start moving. And oh when he does, Jinyoung feels like a wave of warmth is washing over his entire body.

“Fuck Jinyoung-ah…” Jaebum growls into his ear as he mercilessly fucks into him. The force of Jaebum’s thrusts has the bed knocking against the wall and the last thing on Jinyoung’s mind is how annoyed their neighbors are going to be as the older boy has his eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Jaebum!  _ Please please please _ hyung don’t stop.” Jinyoung is sobbing and clawing at the older boy’s back as he quickly reaches his first orgasm, cumming thick, white ropes between them.

Jaebum doesn’t even stop and Jinyoung doesn’t want him to because he’s instantly hard again and even more needy than before. He flips him over, positioning Jinyoung so that he’s on his hands and knees, his ass in the air ready for the older boy, who seems nowhere near his own climax. “Jinyoung-ah you look so good like this for me.” he breathes into his ear as he swiftly enters him again, Jinyoung’s slick dripping between his thighs as he pushes farther in, collecting into a small pool on the sheets.

“And you’re so wet. I want you like this all night.” Jinyoung moans loudly, sobbing, his knuckles turning white from gripping at the sheets so hard as Jaebum starts fucking into him again.

“Hyung  _ fuck me harder.  _ You feel  _ so good inside. _ ” Jinyoung mewls, sticking his tongue out in pleasure as he arches his back for Jaebum, snapping his hips back to meet his thrusts.

“What a dirty boy.” Jaebum growls, the pleasure of Jinyoung’s hips meeting his shooting through him with every snap. He smacks at the younger boy’s ass a few times, without stopping his thrusts, eating up the whimpering and sobbing he gets with every connect. “You like that?” he smacks his ass again, smirking as he watches light pink bruises blossom from his force.

“Yes hyung,  _ please more. _ ” Jinyoung is driving him crazy, his eyes glinting with lust as he grips at the younger boy’s nape, fucking into him as he applies a small amount of pressure to the back of his neck, Jinyoung moans and Jaebum slips his fingers through the younger’s sweat drenched black locks and pulls his head back by his strands. Jinyoung is pretty sure if someone asked him, he couldn't tell them his own name right now, too far gone. His eyes are rolled back, Jaebum is pounding into him so hard he's drooling onto the sheets.

“Hyung ah ah your dick….please knot me.” He drawls.

“You’re driving me crazy Jinyoungie…” he growls against his neck before nibbling at it. Jaebum can feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as he rocks into Jinyoung and takes in his filthy whines.

He switches their positions again after he finally reaches his first climax and fills him, a mixture of slick and cum slipping out of the younger boy as Jaebum pulls out. He lays Jinyoung on his back again and hovers over him, he’s quickly hardened and enters him once more. Jinyoung writhes and whines underneath him as he quickly fucks the younger through his next orgasm.

“Hyung…” Jinyoung pants, he’s hard again and he can’t believe how much more he still wants even though his body feels limp and spent. And that clearly doesn’t stop Jaebum from continuing to wreck him. The force and dominance of the alpha has him sobbing with pleasure. The room is filled with nothing but the sound of their moans and the wet, squelching sound of Jinyoung’s dripping hole taking Jaebum so well.

He whimpers as Jaebum wraps his warm hand around his throat and applies pressure. Jinyoung can feel himself slipping away not because of the air being blocked from his lungs but from intense pleasure washing over his entire body, head to toe. He feels Jaebum let go a bit before he leans down and whispers into his ear, “don’t faint Jinyoung-ah, I want you to feel me knot you.” and Jinyoung loses the last bit of sanity he has as he cums hard all over both of their stomachs. Jaebum starts fucking even harder into his hypersentive body, “Ah hyung please…” he chokes out a whine before Jaebum is applying more pressure to his neck as he chases his own end.

Jinyoung’s eye flutter shut, the older boy's tight grip blocking his airway as he feels Jaebum fill him up for the second time. Only this time he feels his alpha's knot swelling inside of him, its foreign and slightly uncomfortable as he locks around him but he arches into it as the older boy continues to spill into him. Jaebum goes limp over him after he's done thrusting his knot into his small body.

When he catches his breath, Jaebum suddenly latches his mouth onto Jinyoung’s neck and he knows exactly what he’s doing. He can feel their bodies instantly forming an invisible connection as Jaebum bites hard enough to draw a little blood, linking them together for the rest of their lives.

  
  


A few hours have passed and Jinyoung stirs awake, sleep had taken him at some point after Jaebum had fucked him out and knotted him, his knot which was still inside of him, filling him, while Jaebum cradled his limp body. Jinyoung wiggled his butt a little trying to feel it a little more.

“Does that feel good?” Jaebum’s lips are right next to his ear and he thought the older boy was asleep so the question makes him jump a little.

“Shut up.” He blushes.

“Well can I tell you that you feel  _ so _ good wrapped around me.” His breath hitches,  _ why  _ does he have to be this sexy. It feels like torture.

“Nngg hyung.”

“Should I fuck you with my knot?” Jinyoung’s eyes widen, how much fucking can he do in one night? More than Jinyoung can probably take because he's still sore and he's sure he will be for the next few days.

“You're so nasty hyung.” He says but Jaebum just grips his thigh and he can feel the other boy twitching inside of him. “You're nasty too Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung shudders when he licks the shell of his ear.

“I can't take anymore right now.”

“Oh but I thought you said you could handle me?” Jaebum growls.

“Oh fuck you.” Jinyoung huffs.

“I'm just kidding baby...but just don't run away anymore.” He whispers.

“I can't even if I wanted to idiot.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“Hey watch your tone.” Jaebum warns, snapping his hips into Jinyoung’s to support the warning. “Ahhh fuck.” He moans, his body is still sensitive.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, still connected and Jinyoung figures he should be the first to say it since Jaebum has already confessed twice, now it's his turn, “hyung?”

“Yes babe.” He can hear the sleep creeping into Jaebum’s voice.

“I love you.” He confessed turning a bit to kiss Jaebum softly, his lips lingering.

“I love you too brat.” He sticks his tongue out which Jinyoung catches and sucks on for a bit before lapping at his lip piercing.

“Don't make me fuck you again little boy.”

“Is that a threat,  _ daddy _ .” Jinyoung smirks but has no idea what he started when Jaebum’s eye narrow.

_ It's gonna be a long night.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay end. Nasty end. This was originally a pwp one shot I don't know how I decided or why to come up with this shitty plot when I just wanted to write smut lol. But in the end they stop their stupid pining and they both get what they really want. And besides this story was created to assert top!jb.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think. Did you enjoy it *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like it so far. I think it's just a two-shot. What do you think? They're both as a mess as usual in my stories. But Jaebum oh yes take Jinyoung. Even though he's being difficult. But you were kinda drunk. Try again when you're sober.


End file.
